


Big Wolf, but not Bad

by KnightOn



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOn/pseuds/KnightOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, "OP refuses to believe Bigby is anything less than a goofy puppy that slips on wood floors."</p><p>Another collection of drabbles and snippets, this time for TWAU. Mostly pretty short. If there are any spoilers, I'll put a warning in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Something wrong, Bigby?"

Snow approached the hulking Fable on careful steps, watching his eyes dart across pages of storybooks and memoirs, field guides and biographies. His nostrils flared and his shoulders tensed. Snow placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't figure this one out...there has to be something that connects these crimes..." Snow raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you try sitting down instead of bending over backwards for once?" Bigby huffed and stood up straight, tensing a little as his back re-adjusted itself to it's proper position.

"Fine."

Snow pulled two chairs over to the table and sat with him as he studied.

"You look really tense, Bigby. If you want to take a break, you know you can-" Bigby only waved a hand at her.

"No, no, I got it, I just-" He sighed, paying her no mind. Snow furrowed her brow at him. It couldn't be healthy for a person to always be _this_ on edge. Bigby was just naturally angry, but it had to be helped somehow.

Without his gold eyes on her, Snow looked at him from her seat. Really _looked_. And wondered. Wondered...if maybe...?

Slowly, Snow reached a hand out towards Bigby, knowing all too well that his dog-like sight and hearing suffered for the superiority of his nose. She raked gentle fingers through his thick hair, which didn't seem to bother him. So she took it a step further.

Snow scratched lightly behind his ear, which he _did_ notice. Immediately his shoulders dropped and his head shot up, eyes wide. And Snow could swear there was some color rushing to his cheeks.

"Uh...what are you doing?" He asked, words careful. He thought he was such a good liar. Snow could see behind his embarrassment that he enjoyed it. She shrugged.

"Helping you relax." She explained, as if it were so _easy_ , and moved her scraping fingers down behind his earlobe. 

Snow almost stopped and pulled back when Bigby's head went back and his werewolf ears popped out in a wisp of green. 

"Is that, um...is that okay?" She asked, slowly taking her hands away. Bigby nodded furiously, moving his head back to her hand, like a puppy desperate for attention. Snow held back a giggle.

She continued scratching his ears, rubbing his head, like the dog he never wanted to be like. But damn if it didn't help his stress. After a while Bigby splayed his arms out on the table and buried his face in them, drinking in the pleasure of being pet and scratched like a common house dog. Eventually, after Snow had gone to work on the books in front of her, she heard a loud thumping noise. She looked up - and somehow was not at all surprised to find Bigby's bushy wolf tail hammering against the stone floor.

"Wow, Bigby," She said, pulling on her words with slight amusement, "Never seen you like this before. Didn't think you had it in you."

Bigby looked up at her with tired eyes and a soft smile. He nudged his nose under her hand, wet and cold. Snow laughed.

"Oh, nice. _Lovely_." She said, wiping her hand on her blazer. Bigby flung himself on to the floor next to her, belly up, tail waving wildly.

"Now rub my belly."

"Fuck off."


	2. Chapter 2

Snow paced about the sheriff's apartment, sneaking glances at him every now and then. "I can't believe this, Bigby! This is the _third time_ you've gotten hurt. You can't keep this up." Bigby only rolled his eyes, adjusting his position on his weathered recliner for Swineheart.

"She's right, you know. A body like yours with your habits can't take much more harm." Bigby let his head drop backwards.

"Are you _finished_ yet?" He asked gruffly. Swineheart shot him a look before continuing his final inspection for wounds or bullets.

"Just about." He said with a sigh, and moved his hand towards Bigby's abdomen and pressed down. Bigby's eyes went wide and yellow at the touch and an unnatural yelp escaped his lips. Snow and Dr. Swineheart stared. "Did that...hurt?" He asked, warily. Bigby glanced at him, and pulled at his open dress shirt to cover his exposed stomach.

"No, I'm fine. Just go."

" _Mr. Wolf_ , if there is something you are hiding-"

"Just get out before I maim you." He threatened, staring him down as he stood with golden eyes and flaring nostrils. Swineheart sighed once more, packed his things up and stood. 

"Evening, Ms. White. Keep him out of trouble."

"Um, yes, of course. Thank you for stopping by." Swineheart left, shutting the door so hard behind him it rattled the windows. Snow returned her gaze, now softened, towards Bigby's direction, as he loosely buttoned up his shirt and scrounged the fridge for another drink. "Bigby...are you alright? Did it hurt?" He said nothing, searching deeper in to the fridge. 

It took a few minutes of silence for Snow to understand. She had to hold back her laughter.

"Ooh no. No, you-you're _kidding_ me!"

"Snow..." He started, warning in his tone. He stood up from the fridge, carried his beer back to his chair. Snow couldn't help but follow along.

"You? The 'Big Bad Wolf'? _Seriously_?"

"You're walking thin, Snow." He cautioned, again giving her a window to leave. Without warning, Snow prodded his ribs as he took his first sip. He sputtered. "Hey!" He barked. Snow giggled.

"What? I think it's cute." 

"What, embarrassing myself?"

"Yes." Snow snaked closer to Bigby and scrawled her fingers under his arms. He didn't have time to react, and turned to putty in her hands. Snow didn't have to do anything more. Bigby's eyes poured tears of laughter as he howled and barked, thrashing under Snow but not pushing her away. When his breath started to hitch, she backed off. It took Bigby a few moments of breathing to realized what just happened.

" _Oh my God_." He mumbled, burying his face in his hands. Snow wrapped her arms around him, craving his warmth; and he was hotter than usual, Snow noticed. 

"You're adorable."

"I've killed _so_ many people." Snow moved his large hands away and kissed his nose.

"I know."

"I'm feared across the world!" He exclaimed, with mock emphasis. 

"Keep telling yourself that."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms. Snow?" One of the surgeons pushed through the double doors, pulling his mask away from his face. Snow stood immediately, eyes full of worry. 

"Is he okay? What happened, is he alright?" She asked, stepping closer with each question. The surgeon just waved a hand, smiling. 

"He's fine, Ms. Snow. Better than ever, really. We removed the shards of shrapnel, chunks of silver...besides a little trouble with the anesthesia, he'll be fine."

"What do you mean, trouble?"

"It was nothing serious. We just doubted how big of a dose to give to a werewolf, is all."

"Oh, _God_." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "He didn't hurt anyone, did he?"

The surgeon only laughed. "No, no. We had a few close calls, but we're all fine. But I came out her to tell you that you can see him now, if you like." He turned and pointed down the hall. "Room 81, just down that way."

Snow smiled to herself. "Thank you. Thank you _so_ much." She began walking towards the door, stride more confident.  

"Miss Snow, do be careful; he might be acting a little odd!"

* * *

Snow entered the room carefully, slowly pushing the door open with one hand. "Bigby?" She asked the open air, voice hushed. Entering further she saw Bigby was asleep in his hospital bed, curled on his side. Snow smiled. He was so peaceful when he slept. She stepped in to the room and shut the door behind her, and sat on a folding chair next to where his head lay. She studied his relaxed features, running a hand through his hair, picking at loose strands.

Bigby began to sniff the air, and with closed eyes worked his nose over to Snow's steady hand. When his sensitive nose touched her fingertips, his eyes peeled open. "Snow..?" He asked, voice gravely yet calm, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of one hand. Snow smiled, pulling her hand away.

"That's me. How are you, Bigby?"

"Who?" Snow chuckled. She was expecting that.

"They gave you the good stuff, huh?"

"Do you mean...like..." Bigby shifted in bed, and spread his arms out wide for emphasis. "A big...'B'? Like the letter? Or...a-a bumble bee. That's weird. That-that would be weird..."

Snow had to stop herself from bursting out loud with laughter. She sighed, breath shaky from holding it back. "No, like - look, see?" She gently took Bigby's left wrist in her hand and showed him the bracelet around it. "Bigby. That's your name." Bigby pulled at the plastic band, snorting.

"That's a weird name." Snow sighed.

"Well, then...how did you know it was me?" Bigby slumped, offering her the goofiest smile he could allow.

"You smell nice."

"Alrighty, then." Her hands moved toward the blanket  covering his torso. "Can I see?" Bigby furrowed his brow and Snow pulled the blanket away, revealing a large patch of gauze taped over the left side of his stomach. She smiled with another sigh, touching the patch gently. "You really got beat up, you know." Bigby looked down at his wounds and whistled.

"Wha happen'd?" 

"We got in to a fight - "

"We? Fought? No..." He asked, astonished as Snow pulled the blanket back over. With heavy hands he cupped her cheeks. "Mm sorry, baby - babe les not fight, I-I promise." Snow giggled, taking his hands in hers.

"No, _we_ didn't fight, we got _in_ to a fight. With some crooks. They had guns, and one guy had a knife coated in silver. He got you when you were distracted. They got away, but...you were on the ground, you didn't -" Snow stopped herself, gripping Bigby's large hands. "I thought...I-I don't know, I -" Bigby pressed a finger to her lips, tried to shush her but let a whistle escape by accident.

"I am o-kay. I could eat silver for _breakfast_." Snow snorted. She placed her palms against Bigby's, warm and broad and tanned. "Your hands 're so small..." His voice rumbled, devoid of it's usual gruffness. They sat in silence, Snow letting her eyes slip closed.

"Woah, shit!" Bigby croaked, startling Snow and making her eyes shoot open.

"What? What is it?" She began to panic, her eyes dropped down to Bigby's hands, fingers clawed and hands splayed against hers.

"Imma _dog_!"

"Well...sort of, yeah." She breathed a heavy, shaky breath.

"Dog..." He drawled, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"A wolf, actually." He lolled his head back to look at her.

"Then what're you?" Snow smiled and shrugged.

"Just...a girl, I guess. I'm not a creature like you, Bigby."

"That's _offensive_." He sputtered. Snow rolled her eyes. Suddenly Bigby gave her a look, of puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. Snow smiled, one eyebrow cocked.

"What?"

"Mm I a bad dog?" 

"What...what do you mean?"

"You said we were fightin' people...did they wanna kill me? 'Cause I'm bad?" Snow's expression softened.

"Oh, no, Bigby..." Snow found, however, that she had to stop and think about her answer. Was Bigby really the villain in all of this? Were the crimes justified? She shut her eyes. After a minute she shook her head. "No, Bigby, it's just...not everyone agrees with what we do."

"Whadda we do?" Snow offered him a comforting smile.

"We try to help people. It's hard, sometimes...but I think it's worth it." Bigby smiled a toothy smile, baring fangs.

"Thas' good. I don wanna hurt nobody."

"I know." Bigby stretched and yawned, dropping his head in to his pillow. Snow stroked his hair as he stared at her. 

"Can I go ta sleep now...?" Snow nodded.

"Of course you can." Bigby shifted a little.

"Will you stay?" Snow softened.

"Yeah. I'll stay." Bigby burrowed himself in to the bed, and let himself slip in to a deep sleep. And Snow stayed, brushing his hair with her fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning!! 
> 
> this chapter contains graphic violence a bit later on. a lot of muscle, tissue, blood and screaming. I don't know if it's at all convincing, but a thought a warning was fair enough.

The towering man dug the heel of his shoe in to Bigby's chest, snarling with laughter. "Not so tough, are ya wolf?" His voice was deep, and frighteningly soothing. Bigby sputtered and coughed, choking on the thick green liquid that had been forced down his throat, stray Monkshood petals sticking to his throat*.

"Had a deal with a black market witch. Toxins from this little Mundy plant _kills wolves_. Told me it might not work..." The man leaned in closer to Bigby, who was snarling desperately, clawing at the air around the man, searching for him through blurred vision. His nose filled with vile smells, making him tear up. He could hear a pained howl somewhere, like a wolf crying out in pain, but couldn't place it. As he searched for breath he could see something glinting in the man's hands. A sharp, rusted metal pierced the lower part of his hand**, but didn't quite make it all the way through. Bigby bucked and howled in pain, screaming bloody murder. Two more followed, and Bigby gave up, head thumping hard against the concrete. There was nothing left. "Another precaution, just in case." The man hissed.

The man stood from his straddle and let Bigby writhe, the last of his energy used up on pained moans and tears. He slumped to one side, the man burying his face in the filthy ground with a large hand. Darkness swam in to his vision. Further down the alleyway, he heard metal clacking to the ground.

"Bigby...?" Snow gasped, tone hushed. _Snow_. They had been on this mission together and they had split up to cover more ground.

" _Shit_." The imposing man cursed, and dashed off. Snow went bolting off towards him, straight past Bigby. All he could hear were gunshots, shouting, metal clinking - and then Snow was picking him up by his shoulders, cradling his blistered cheek in one hand.

"Bigby? Bigby, oh my God...say something, please, Bigby - " Bigby arched and groaned in pain. Snow steeled herself. "Open your mouth. What did he give you? Let me see." Snow worked his jaw open a removed one of the free roaming petals. "Bigby, can you speak? What is this?" Bigby shifted agonizingly, moving his jaw, clenching his impaled hand.

"Monkshood. W-Wolf's bane." He coughed, doubling over. "I-It's wolf poison. Snow - the nails - " He begged, eyes shifting down towards his mutilated hand. Snow cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Bigby..."

"Take them out..." He moaned, slipping back down towards the ground.

"Wh-"

" _Take them out!_ " He barked, and Snow's brows furrowed. She only nodded, and restrained Bigby's wrist with one hand. No fear, no trepidation - Snow yanked the first two out without any trouble. Bigby screamed again, but when his body fell back again his eyes started to droop. Snow shook him by the shoulder.

"Stay with me, Bigby. Just one more." The last nail was stuck in the meatiest part of his hand, and ripped away some muscle and tore his skin fresh. His hand was no more than a bloodied, gravel-covered mess. Snow threw them all aside, and gripped Bigby tight. He continued to whine like a beaten animal. "I know, I know..." She hushed, and tugged Bigby's tie off, tying it tightly around the open wounds. She stroked his arm as she reached for her cellphone, pressing out the numbers with ferocity. "I'm calling the police, and Swineheart. Stay awake, Bigby. Tell me about your family. Tell me how Colin stole your shit. Tell me about the day you rescued me. Tell me _anything_."

Bigby's head drooped, eyes heavy.

"Bigby! _Bigby!_ " Snow's voice faded out, and the darkness in his eyes swept back in.

* * *

Snow sat limply on her couch, cradling Bigby's head in her lap, stroking his hair as he slept. Her best blanket covered him up to his shoulders; glasses of water, liquid medicine, brightly colored flowers, and pills littered her coffee table. The TV blinked colorful images at her in the darkness, and her eyes grew heavy and, though she would never admit it, she herself began to grow annoyed.

She couldn't sleep; because he had ingested Monkshood toxins, he would need a certain type of medicine at a certain hour for the rest of the night. But she had offered to, instead of letting professional doctors and nurses take care of him; so she had only brought this on herself, really. She sighed, resting her eyes on his sleeping form. Whoever had attacked him, she had arrested, quite successfully, and brutally taken him in to questioning. She even brought him to Bluebeard, she was so enraged. 

Bufkin had told her the stories of medieval medicine used on lyncanthropes, so it was easier to put the pieces together; but it didn't make her any less sick. Bigby could have _died_. Fables could take a lot of brutal hits, she knew, but some things were just out of their control - and Mundies were one of them. Mundy herbs, toxins, _healing_ practices - and Bigby could have died not only at the hand of some brute, but indirectly by a _human_ as well.

Bigby's arm freed itself from it's blanket and dropped to the wood floor, knuckles grazing the creaking boards. Gauze wrapped tightly around the hand where the nails had been, but blood continued to seep through. Snow took a deep breath, and reminded herself that Fables were strong - that _wolves_ were strong - and because of her quick actions, he had been spared another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help myself from writing more stuff, it's been great for writing practice; I've been using spinnything.com for prompts and some of them are actually great! 
> 
> *The Monkshood plant that's mentioned is real and, in medieval Europe, was believed to be a medical cure for lyncanthropy. 
> 
> **Another method was to impale the werewolf's hands with nails.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for the fables comic! bit of a crossover here...also, a bit of ooc bigby, i think. trust me, it's worth it.

Bigby sat hunched over one of many Book of Fables, scouring it out of boredom. Snow had closed the office for the day to finish up some minor paperwork, and Bigby had stayed for company. He was half asleep over another tale about a wolf when a heavy knock sounded on the door. He stretched as he stood to answer it, but Snow was ahead of him by a mile.

"I'll get it." She said with a smile and a wave of her hand. "Could you reorganize some of those books over there? Bufkin's already busy." Bigby smiled, eyes red and tired.

"Sure thing, Snow." Bigby disappeared behind damaged bookcases with an armful of hardcovers. Snow patted down her clothes, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and breathed. She opened the door a bit slowly, trying to find that welcoming smile she gave everyone who came through her door. A man stood before her, tall and well dressed, black hair short and slicked. He wore a red lapel on his blazer, most notably. Snow racked her brain as quickly as she could, but couldn't ever remember seeing this man before.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The man smiled, dark eyes shining. Snow stood straight under his intimidating gaze.

"I believe you can." He said, voice deep and smooth, fitting for his height, with a tint of some accent she couldn't place. "May I come in?" He asked, already ducking his head under the door frame.

"Oh, um, sure, I guess. Though technically we're closed right now. Sorry." She offered him another smile, trying to play him off. She was intimidated by him, but refused to let it be obvious. The man walked in to the room, scanning the high walls and battered book cases. As if he were preparing himself for something, noting potential places of cover or furniture he could use for combat. He turned on his heel to face Snow.

"I won't be long, I assure you." His tone was too comforting for her. His bleach white teeth glinted as he smiled. "I'm simply looking for-"

"Hey Snow, where do you want-" Bigby re-entered the main room with another collection of books, looked up, and stopped short. He could feel his blood chill. The man turned back around to face him. He smiled, brow raised.

"Ah, there he is." He said, almost singing the words, chiming them out on a tune. Bigby stood still, silent, sizing him up. Snow crept towards Bigby, worried.

"Bigby...? Are you-" Bigby dropped the books in his arms, thumping loudly to the stone floor beneath them, and leapt at him, fangs bared. Yet with all his strength, he couldn't bring the man down - who held him by his shoulders as he struggled to free himself.

"Shit! Fuck you, you fucker!" He spouted, eyes yellow and claws black.

"Bigby! Bigby, calm down!" Snow pulled him away, gripped his torso as she backed away from the man, who stood unfazed, still smiling. "I am _so_ sorry, sir, he doesn't usually-" He only waved a hand, shook his head.

"No, no, quite alright."

"Don't give me that shit!" Snow pushed Bigby in to a table, where he fell backwards on to it, shaking his werewolf free.

"Bigby, what has gotten in to you?" Bigby clambered off the table, rubbing the back of his head.

"Still so easily fazed, are we?" The man asked, tauntingly.

"Fuck you." He spat. Snow held out her arms.

"Alright, alright! Everyone just calm down." She turned to Bigby, leaned in close and whispered; "Do you know this guy? Is he safe? I've never-" Bigby snorted, nostrils flaring as a growl escaped from the back of his throat.

"No. He's _not_." He said flatly, pushing past Snow to stand face to face with him. Snow's expression deepened.

"Then...who is he, Bigby?" Bigby snarled.

"He's my brother. His name is Lykos." The words were like poison on his tongue. Snow gasped.

" _Oh_." Lykos smiled with huge fangs. 

"So...found yourself a pretty little girl to hold your leash for you?"

"Shut. Up."

"You're pathetic." Lykos looked over Bigby's shoulder at Snow. "We gave him that name, you know. He was just a runt!" He explained, grabbing Bigby around the neck and pulling him close. "You weren't even supposed to make it through the winter!" Lykos threw his head back and laughed, while Bigby struggled in his grip. Snow approached with one hand outstretched.

"Lykos, I think he's had enough-"

"You know," He continued, holding Bigby tighter as he paced about the room, "After our bitch died, we all went after dear old dad. But this little shit-" He tugged on Bigby's ear- "He stayed behind, trying to protect her! I just don't get it, little brother. Why all the fuss?" Bigby's eyes glowed, and he clawed at his older brother's arm until he bled so profusely he had to let him go. Bigby stumbled away and was caught by Snow before he fell.

"Don't you... _ever_...call her that!" He heaved. 

"Why are you here, Lykos? Did you just come to kill Bigby?" Snow spat, trying to keep a level head. Lykos laughed heartily.

"I came to see my little brother! Little family reunion." He shot Bigby a look. "Actually, Dad's been askin' about you."

"Fuck him!" Bigby shouted, Snow gripping him so he couldn't be caught by his brother's grip. "He never did shit for us! Had a couple bastard kids and left us to die!" Lykos shrugged.

"Aw, don't be like that. Actually, he sent me over here to find you. He wants you _home_ , with _us_."

"Why would I ever-"

"Oh, come now, Bigby." Lykos mused, approaching the two. "Don't you miss this? Getting to be a wolf every day, living in the woods-" He snarled through bared teeth, " _Killing_ for sport? Heard you got a pretty big rep for that."

"That's not _me_ anymore, Lykos. I don't want to have anything to do with you or dad. Just pack your shit and go, alright? I'm not in the mood right now." Lykos howled. He ripped Bigby from Snow's arms and threw him across the room, sending him flying in to the office door, shattering the window. Glass littered the floor around him. Lykos came charging at him, full werewolf. Bigby waited and rolled to one side as his brother smashed the stone wall in. He scrambled to stand but was pinned to the ground, his brother pounding the air out of his lungs with brutal hits to the chest.

"Come on, Bigby!" He cried, wrapping his deformed fingers around his throat, "Show me that wolf! Show me what kind of monster you've become!" Bigby's eyes fluttered shut as he lost his last breath. Then, something cracked above him, and he found air once more. When his eyes opened, Snow stood above him, clenching a pipe in one hand. When she saw he was awake, she smiled, offering him a hand.

"So...not a great relationship, huh?" She joked, earning a pained laugh from Bigby. They stared Lykos down as he too began to regain conciseness.

"You're a spoiled little fucker, you know that?" Lykos growled. "She only loved you...just you, not us..." Bigby stuck a hand in his pocket.

"Can you blame her? You come charging in to Mayor Snow's office - when clearly we are _closed_ \- and demand I go to live with you and the rest of you creeps? _And_ with that shit eating fucker you call dad? You bullied me my whole life. You didn't care if I lived or died. But you know who did?" He stepped close, letting his full werewolf form encase him naturally. " _Mom._ " He hummed, voice rocky and frightening. "And when I couldn't protect her when she needed me, I vowed to become the biggest, baddest wolf there is." Again he shifted, this time to his glamoured self. "I did my time. I avenged her. But I realized...it's not what she would have wanted. So I changed. To make her proud.

"And what have you got to show for your life, huh? Your just one of too many scumbags that think they're all high and mighty by killing everything in their path. No wonder mom liked me best. You and the others never showed any _compassion_. You never showed that you could have any decency towards another being. Now you had your chance with me, of course - but you would've trampled me to death if you could have. _I know_ what's right, Lykos. Tell dad to take that and _shove it_." He said, with a final kick to Lykos' side. He stood, legs shaking.

"You're still the same...just a weak little pup trying to get his milk. It's a shit world out there, Bigby. You'll regret not taking my offer." Bigby shrugged.

"Piss off, _bro._ " Lykos snarled.

"Fine! But heed my warnings, brother - one day...the wolves will reign again!" He slammed the door as he stalked off, shaking the whole building. Snow took a deep breath, and put a hand on Bigby's shoulder.

"Bigby...that was amazing." Bigby blinked slowly at her.

"Thanks...for that..." He said, before collapsing in to her arms. 

"Oh my God!" She sputtered, gripping him tight. "What is it?!" Bigby remained conscious, chuckling to himself with a sigh.

"Ah...I never could stand my ground with him. He's a lot tougher than he looks..." Snow smiled.

"You're ridiculous."

* * *

Before the sunrise, Bigby and Snow sat on the rooftop of their apartment building, thankful for the moment of peace before the day began anew. Bigby was still recovering from the fight with his brother, rubbing at his throat and rolling his shoulders occasionally, but insisted he would be fine. Snow rested her head on his shoulder as they waited for the sun to reveal itself once again to the world.

"Bigby, can I ask you something?"

"Mm."

"Do you...think about her a lot?" Bigby pulled away slightly.

"Who? My mom?"

"Yeah. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. Ah, I shouldn't have asked-"

"No, no." Bigby insisted, eyebrows turned upwards and lips drawn. "It's alright. I've never really talked about it before, actually." Snow smiled gently.

"What did she look like?" Bigby sat back, gazing up at the still darkened sky. Snow could see a glint in his eyes.

"Snow, when my eyes opened for the first time...I thought she was a _goddess_ or something. I felt _lucky_ to be her son. We were born in the winter time, and when I waited for her to come back with dinner, I could barely see her through the snow. It was like she was traveling on the wind, and hiding in the snow. She was a mystery, and I admired her." Snow's eyes went wide.

"You're just full of poetics today, aren't you?" They both chuckled. The sparkle never left his brown eyes.

"She was really something, Snow..." He patted his chest with one hand. "It was hard for her, you know? A white wolf trying to keep eight cubs outta trouble. In _winter._  We weren't blessed with winter camouflage. And I was the worst - could barely stand on my own four paws. When my brothers went out she stayed with me in our den, trying to keep me warm..." Bigby's eyes steeled then, and he kept his gaze straight forward. "No one thought I would live...but she was so confident I'd grow up strong and healthy..." His eyes grew wet, Snow saw; and she placed a hand on top of his. He looked at her.

"I think she'd be very proud of who you are, Bigby." Bigby's shoulders loosened, and he smiled. He pulled Snow close, gazing at the rising sun with her.

"I sure hope so, Snow..."

 


End file.
